An Untold Past
by Nameless1421
Summary: Kakashi's past has been hiden for too long. It's time for people to know the truth about his long lost love. A fun-loving ninja unlike any have ever seen before. rated K PLUS for vilolence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY i have a new story....whooot :D ok this is story i made up with info from the first like 40 or 50 eps I HAVE SEEN. i haven't seen anmore past like 45 or something. I also asked a friend a few questions. Thank you "fairymaiden" for your help. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

An Untold Past

Chapter 1

"AH!" Sasuke yelled in agony as his Sensei Kakashi sealed the Curse Mark on his shoulder. He collapsed from exhaustion after the sealing was complete.

"That's not like him. He must be very tired." Kakashi observed.

"Wow, you can perform a sealing now, eh Kakashi?" Said an evil voice behind him. "You have grown."

Kakashi turned around and saw one of his worst nightmares standing behind him, Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the boy."

"Don't you get any closer to Sasuke!" he got in a battle stance, preparing to protect his subordinate.

"Isn't that what you said when I killed Tsyuni?"

Kakashi went wide eyed. He had a flashback of what happened all those years ago.

_"Kakashi!" Yelled Tsyuni as she was being dragged away. _

_"YUNI!" he desperately tried to get up to save his teammate but he couldn't move. _

_"KAKASHI!"_

_"YUNI!" he yelled as he blacked out. _

_He woke up with her shawl next to him. He got up, grabbed the shawl and looked around desperately for Orochimaru and Tsyuni. He couldn't find them anywhere. _

_"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. _

He closed his eyes in pain, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, you never stopped loving her did you?" Orochimaru taunted him. He played with his emotions. "That was always your weakness wasn't it? You care too much."

Kakashi let a tear fall down his cheek. He never forgave Orochimaru for killing her.

"I'll finish this later, but be aware. I will always be watching." And with that he disappeared.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, wondering what that evil man would want with him. He picked him up and took him to the infirmary.

He appeared behind Naruto and Sakura while they were watching a fight of the Chunin exam preliminaries.

"Is Sasuke ok?" Sakura asked in concern.

"He's fine. He's resting in the infirmary." He said calmly; but inside he was being eaten alive. Everyday he thought of her, and everyday he missed her. He would never forget her, and he would never stop loving her.

Gai noticed his rival was deep in thought. He was wondering what he was thinking about.

"Oi, Kakashi!" he yelled to him. When he turned toward his rival, Gai motioned the white haired man to come toward him.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Gai." Kakashi said in a solemn voice.

Gai knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Tsyuni. It was the only thing that ever made him feel that way. The only thing that ever made him talk so solemnly.

"Ok then." He felt concern for his rival, whether he liked him or not. Kakashi walked back over to his subordinates. Naruto and Sakura both noticed their Sensei's different manner. They were determined to find out what is going on with him. And they were willing to ask anyone to find out.

"I think it's time to release her. I think 5 years is long enough." Orochimaru said to his henchmen.

"Are you sure sir?" said Kabuto.

"Yes. It is time for the tormenting, to begin." He waved his hand to a door in the back of the room. Two of his followers ran to the door and heaved it open. Inside was a sleeping girl of about 25. Her hair was long, and black; bangs covering part of her right eye. She was wearing a long, slit skirt with tight shorts underneath. With a normal, blue t-shirt to complement her look.

"It's time to awake, my dear." He waved his hand over the doorway and her blue eyes opened with a start. "I bet you miss your beloved Kakashi, hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: chapter 2 now :D fyi in case you couldn't figure it out words in italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

An Untold Past

Chapter 2:

After the preliminaries, Naruto and Sakura were determined to find out what had happened to Kakashi Sensei. They were so desperate, that they went to Gai for answers.

"Oi! What are you kids doing here?" Said Gai when he said his rival's subordinates.

"We need to ask you something." Naruto began.

"Something about Kakashi." Sakura finished.

Gai went wide eyed, hoping they wouldn't be asking what he thought they were talking about.

"At the preliminaries, he seemed kind of off after he dropped Sasuke at the infirmary. We were wondering if you knew what was up with him considering he talked to you and all." Sakura explained.

Gai groaned, he didn't want to answer this. It was too painful for him to remember as well. He knew it was inevitable. But he was going to try to get around it if he possibly could.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sakura was smart enough to know what he was doing. She also knew that something was up with Kakashi; she just didn't know what it was.

Sitting on the roof of his sleeping courters, Kakashi held her sky blue shawl in his hand. He stared at it intently. Memories of her began to float into his mind, things that he had pushed into the back of mind. The sound of her laugh, her eyes, her wonderful smile, her beautiful hair, the fact that she wouldn't be worried about anything; all these things made him feel deep sorrow. He loved her so, and he didn't ever want to loose her. He vowed to protect her from everything, and everyone. He had failed to do so; he let Orochimaru get her. He looked up into the sky and stared at the stars.

_"Kakashi?" Tsyuni asked while sitting under the stars on her roof with him. _

_ "Yes, Yuni?" He had his arm around her shoulders has she was lying on his chest. _

_ "Do you love me?" _

_ He lifted her face so he could look into those deep blue eyes. He looked deep into her face, her eyes and her soul. "Yuni, I always have, and always will love you. I vow to protect you from everything and everyone with my life. I will always be with you." She looked as if she was about to cry from happiness. She gently went up to his face and lowered his mask and kissed him passionately. _

Kakashi felt a tear fall down his cheek and land on the fringe of the shawl. He wasn't the type to show emotion in this way. This is was probably the only exception.

"Kakashi!" he heard a woman say in the distance. He got up fast and looked around and listened for the voice again.

"Kakashi! Help me!" cried the voice out again. A voice Kakashi knew all too well. He looked down at the shawl and knew what he had to do.

"We know that you know what's wrong with Kakashi so stop playing dumb!" Sakura was still questioning Gai. By this point Lee was now standing next to his Sensei, defending him.

"If Gai Sensei says he doesn't know then he doesn't know!" Lee yelled to Sakura. He didn't like yelling at her, but if it involved protecting Gai Sensei, then he would do anything.

"No Lee, it's ok. They're right. I do know what's going on with Kakashi. But I think you should hear it from him, not me."

They all headed for Kakashi's sleeping courters to talk to him. But when they got there they couldn't find him. Gai did notice something; the shawl was gone.

"Oh no! This is bad." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked worrying about her Sensei.

"I mean, he's gone after Tsyuni!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter 3. ok ok the song thing is a long story that will be explained in the next few chapters, when they go into Kakashi's memories. But yeah. i'm trying to not make it like a musical where people just randomly sing and dance. i'm trying to make it more like based on what they are feeling at the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

An Untold Past

Chapter 3:

"Wait a minuet! Who's Tsyuni?" Naruto asked.

Gai sighed, knowing he had to explain everything from the very beginning. "She was a wash out ninja."

"A 'wash out'?" Sakura asked.

"It'd be better if I just showed you." Gai began to make weird jesters with his hands. It was a jutsu Sakura had never seen before; and if she hadn't seen it before, Naruto and Lee definitely hadn't. He completed his movements and used his hands to open a portal.

"This is a memory travel jutsu made by the third Hokage. With this we can just travel into Kakashi's memories. But we will view it as if we are just bystanders." Gai explained.

"But can't that be dangerous?" Sakura said.

"Yes, that's why it's not supposed to be used. But in this case it could be much easier to just show you instead of tell you."

"So what is it we are gonna see?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long, sad story." Gai said sadly as he walked through the portal. Lee, Naruto and Sakura followed him through the portal, wondering where it would take them.

"You won't get away with this!" Tsyuni said angrily to her captor.

"Oh you see my dear I already have. That room you're in can not be opened. Only I can enter it." Orochimaru said as he morphed through the wall. She stepped back in fear and surprise.

"Lucky for you, I will provide you with all things you will need to survive." He turned and waved his hand and a bed, TV, and bathroom appeared.

"Why?" she looked around wondering why he would keep her alive.

"I want to torment your boyfriend. And he now knows your alive, thanks to me." And with that he disappeared.

She ran to the wall and began pounding it with all her might. No matter what she did she couldn't get free. She sank down against the wall in defeat. She thought of Kakashi and the song they used to sing together, when she could get him to sing of course. She began to sing with her beautiful voice she hadn't used in years.

(Longer Than Forever-Swan Princess)

_If I could break the spell, _

_I'd run to him today. _

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me. _

_Kakashi, you and I are meant to be. _

_For longer than forever, _

_I'll hold you in my heart. _

_It's almost like you're here with me, _

_Although we're far apart. _

On his way to save her, Kakashi began to think also about the song they used to sing together. He was walking through the forest by himself. He looked around to make sure no one was around and began to sing his part of the song.

_For longer than forever, _

_As constant as a star. _

_I close my eyes and I am, _

_Where you are. _

Tsyuni paused when Kakashi's part came up and sighed with sadness. She got up and walked around and picked up where he would've left off.

_As sure as the dawn brings the_ _sunrise, _

_We've an unshakeable bond. _

Kakashi thought her heard her singing along with him. He too picked up where she would've left off.

_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. _

_For longer than forever._

Tsyuni knew she heard his voice and echoed his lines just as she did all those years ago.

_(For longer than forever) _

_I swear that I will be true. (I swear that I'll be true) _

And together they sang as if they were standing right next to each other.

_I've made and everlasting vow, _

_To find a way to you. _

_For longer than forever._

_Like no love ever known. _

_And with your love I'll never be alone. _

And she sang with all her heart, knowing he was singing with her.

_For longer than forever. _

He continued his part, just as he never wanted to do years ago.

_Much stronger than forever_.

She walked over to the one window she had and looked out it and sang the end of the song.

_And with your love I'll never be alone_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it took a little time for this next chapter. Ok just to make things clear. All these "facts" about Kakashi's past are purely fictional. In other words...I MADE THEM UP! If any information about Kakashi's past is like this in any way it is purely a coincidence. Now please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 4:

They stepped through the portal and ended up just outside the academy. Naruto looked confused.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. "It's just the academy."

"Yes, it's the academy 12 years ago." Gai explained.

"Huh?" Naruto said, bewildered that they had actually gone back in time. He saw someone walking toward him and waved frantically at him. Sakura smacked the back of his head angrily, mumbling something about him being an idiot. Then something strange happened. That person walking toward Naruto walked right through him and if he wasn't there. He looked at his hand and ran up to a nearby tree and started waving his hand through it. Back and forth, back and forth. He hand began to move faster and faster until you couldn't really see his hand anymore. He was laughing like a maniac. Sakura smacked her hand on her forehead in embarrassment, Lee looked at him with wide eyes wondering what this strange kid was doing and Gai walked up to Naruto and stopped his hand.

"Yes, we can't touch anything, or be seen by anyone. It's like we're not really here. These are only memories, not the real thing. So we haven't actually traveled in time." Gai explained to Naruto.

"Oh." said Naruto. "It's still cool."

"Come on you three." He said to the thirteen year-olds. He walked toward the wall of the academy and walked right through it. The three ninja followed him closely, walking through the wall themselves. They were in a room with a bunch of students about their age. Naruto saw a student who looked just like Lee but he was wearing different clothes.

"Hey Bushy-Brow! It looks like you!" he pointed to the student he saw.

"That was me at 13." Gai said.

"Wow, some things never change." Sakura pointed out. Gai glared at her.

"Look over there. You see that kid?" Gai pointed to a young guy with white hair covering his eye, wearing a mask.

"That's Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Now watch."

_"Kakashi Hatake?" said Lord Hokage. "You're next." _

_ Kakashi walked over to the clearing in the room with his hands in his pockets. He was slouched over and looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. _

_ "Come on." Lord Hokage said. _

_ "Fine." He sighed. He preformed the clone jutsu perfectly and passed his test with flying colors. _

_ "Thank you Kakashi. Tsyuni Unchi? You're next." Said the teacher. _

_ A young girl with short black hair wearing a black halter top and blue mini skirt with white wraps down her legs walked up to the clearing in the room. She attempted to perform the clone jutsu but failed miserably. Her clone wasn't even able to stand; it didn't even look like her for that matter. _

_ "You've failed this test so many times I've lost track." Said the teacher. _

_ She hung her head low and walked out sadly. _

"Wow she's worse than Naruto!" Sakura pointed out. To Naruto's dismay, she was right. She was worse than Naruto. She had never been able to do something as simple as a clone jutsu let alone any other jutsus needed to pass the graduation test. She had held her class back so many times that they eventually gave up on her.

"Come on. Let's follow her." Gai said as he walked toward the door. He passed right through it just as he has passed through the wall before. Lee, Sakura and Naruto followed him.

_"Why is it that I can't do any jutsus!" she cried out in anguish. Kakashi was watching nearby. He walked up to her and stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. _

_ "Oi! What's your problem?" he said to her. _

_ "Why do you care? You never care about anything." She stood up and turned away from him. _

_ "You can't do any jutsus?" he asked her._

_ "Yeah..." she said in dismay. "But I can do other stuff!" she said excitedly. _

_ "Like what?" he was now curious. She smiled happily, knowing now she can finally do something right. She lifted her hands in the hair and pushed gently towards Kakashi and a gust of wind blew his hair out of his face. She then reached towards a bucket of water and made the water rise out of it. _

_ "A Kekki Genki!" Kakashi exclaimed. _

_ "No it's not. No one in my family has it. Actually they disowned me because of my jutsu. This is the only thing I've ever been able to do right. Oh one more thing! I can do many things with my voice."_

_ "You're voice?" Kakashi asked. _

_ "Yeah. When I sing I can hypnotize people into doing whatever I'm thinking as I'm singing. I can also destroy people with it if I tried hard enough." _

_ Kakashi looked amazed. He had never heard of such a power in his life. _

_ "Are you sure it's not a Kekki Genki?" _

_ "Yes, I'm sure. My family has a different Kekki Genki. Which I also have, but I am not quite sure how to use it."_

_ "Oh." Kakashi was at a loss for words. "I have an idea. Talk to the sensei. Show him your jutsu and your singing ability. Maybe then he'll let you pass. Maybe." _

_ "Oh, Kakashi! Thank you!" she gave him a hug of gratitude and ran off to the academy. Kakashi was shocked she had hugged him. He hadn't been hugged since he was a little boy. He put his hand to his head and sighed. And for the first time in a long time, he smiled. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here's the next chapter.

please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental

Chapter 5:

_She had shown the sensei her jutsu and her singing power, but he still wouldn't let her pass. _

_"But sensei, I can't do any other jutsus no matter how hard I try!" she said trying to convince the sensei into letting her pass. "I have failed this test so many times I have lost track. I've held my class back, and I've tried my hardest to pass. I get A's on the written tests, but I can't pass the jutsus." _

_The sensei looked at her in deep thought. She had made some good points. She had passed every written test thrown at her. And her jutsu she has shown him was very unique and very powerful. It was just as powerful jutsus used by Jonin. He thought carefully and then discussed it with Hokage. They had come to a decision. Tsyuni looked at them anxiously waiting for a response._

_"We don't normally condone this or accept it; but considering your impressive linage and jutsu we've decided to pass you. You are now officially a Genin. _

_"YES!" she yelled in excitement. _

_"There is however one condition." Hokage interrupted her excitement. "To become a Chunin, you must master these jutsus." _

_"Understood sir." Tsyuni said firmly. _

_The sensei walked up to her and tied her headband around her head. _

_"It becomes you Yuni." He said to her. He had become her friend over the years. He knew her well, he would certainly miss her. _

_"Thank you Sensei." She said giving her sensei a hug. He was surprised but he hugged her back. _

"She's lucky!" Naruto said. "I wish Iruka Sensei would've passed me that way!"

"But you didn't have any jutsu talent at all!" Sakura said. Naruto glared at her.

"Come on you two don't start!" Lee said.

Gai opened another portal and motioned for them to follow him and they did.

*

Kakashi held her shawl in his hand as he rested in a tree. He thought fondly of her. He missed her so much. Everyone had told him she was dead, but he didn't believe it. And now he knew he heard her voice. He knew that she was singing with him. He also knew that he would find her no matter what cost. He fell into a deep sleep thinking of the sound of her beautiful voice.

*

"I know you'll find me Kakashi." Yuni said looking out the window.

"I know he will too." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Orochimaru standing there.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I set a trap for him. I made him hear your voice. He will come for you knowing that you are alive."

"Alive? What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long you have been captured by me?"

She shook her head, "No." she said.

"5 years."

Her eyes went wide. She was unaware of the time that had passed because she was frozen. She had figured it may have been a few days, a week maybe; but not 5 years. 5 years ago was when the Uchiha clan was destroyed. It was not long after than when she has gotten captured.

"When your dear Kakashi comes to save you," Orochimaru said interrupting her thoughts. "He will die." And with that being said, he disappeared.

Yuni sat there and cried. She said out loud, hoping Kakashi could hear her. "Kakashi, don't come for me. It's a trap! Please, leave me here. I don't want to loose you. Please!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok i got off my butt and did a little research and found the names of his teamates and teacher. yay i'm not acurate in that part anyway :)

please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 6:

Gai led the group to a point a littler further ahead in time. For something else that they needed to see was right here.

"What are we doing here Gai Sensei?" Lee asked his teacher.

"Watch, this is something that was recorded, but never told out loud by most people."

_"Well this is rather odd." Said the sensei. _

_ "What sensei?" someone asked from the back row. _

_ "We seem to have an odd number of students. One group will have to be of four instead of three." The sensei knew why this was. It was because of Tsyuni, she had never passed, and they planned on her not passing. So they had let a few extras in, but sensei didn't think she would actually pass. Oh well, he thought. He read off all the three man teams first until there was only four left. _

_ "Considering there is four of you instead of three. You have the honor of being trained by the fourth Hokage himself." _

_ "Call me__ Yondaime Sensei." Said Lord Hokage as he came through the door._

_ "NO WAY!" one of the students named Rin yelled. "We get to be trained by the great Hokage?!" _

_ "This is awesome!" the other student left named_ _Obito yelled as well. _

_ With this, Hokage laughed at their enthusiasm. He noticed that one of the students didn't show any emotion about the matter. Kakashi was not one for showing emotion. However, Yuni was. _

_ "This is SO amazing! I finally pass and I get the best teacher ever! Thank you so much Sensei!" she hugged the sensei again. This time he was embarrassed and tried to push her off. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" she kept going on and on about how thankful she was, how he let her pass, and how she had an amazing teacher. She did not let go of the sensei the whole time. He kept on trying to get her off but she wouldn't budge, but eventually he just gave up. Hokage laughed and grabbed her shoulder, which made her stop talking and let go of her sensei. _

_ "My child, I can see you're full of excitement and wonder." He said to her. "But this could either be a blessing or a curse depending on how you look at it." _

_ Their smiles or looks of excitement quickly faded as Yodiame explained what was in store for them. _

_ "I am the Hokage after all. I know every jutsu. As I know them, I won't be surprised by much. However my dear," he turned to the young girl standing next to him. She looked up at him wondering what he would say about her. "The jutsu you showed me was one I had never before seen in my lifetime. Which is why me, and your sensei, decided to pass you." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He looked down at her in surprise, but then he hugged her back._

_ "Thank you so much Yondaime Sensei." _

Throughout the whole room mouths were wide open. The only one whose mouth wasn't open was Gai's. He knew all about this; he did take the kids to this point in time after all.

"But, she, and the hugging, and the huh?!" Naruto said confused.

"Gai Sensei, isn't that not allowed?" Lee said to his Sensei

"Yes it is, Lee." Gai replied.

"What is?" Naruto said confused. "What's going on?!"

"Let's talk out here." Gai said as he walked trough the walls. He stopped when he reached outside. The three students followed him outside.

"Ok now explain what's going on!" Naruto demanded.

"Ok, ok! What Lee was talking about was the fact that she had hugged him. At this time it was not allowed for anyone other than immediate family to touch, let alone, hug the Hokage."

"Whoa...talk about personal space issues!" Naruto said.

"Gai Sensei, there's still something I don't understand. She couldn't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu just like me. But I still passed with only Taijutsu. What's the big deal about her?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that." Gai waved his hand in the air and it took them to a little later that same day. They saw Tsyuni and Kakashi training by a nearby tree.

_"Why...can't...I...do...this?!" she screamed as she kicked the tree with all her might and hurt herself. _

_ "Because you try too hard." Kakashi said emotionless as always._

_ "Well I try to hard because I don't get it!" she said in frustration. She sat down on the ground in defeat. She rubbed her hurt foot as Kakashi talked to her. _

_ "You can't do Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and you can't do Taijutsu either!? I didn't think that was even possible! If it wasn't for your element and singing thing I would think you were completely useless." _

_ "I'm useless?!" she said in anger. She got up and looked Kakashi directly in the eyes. She was going to insult him too, but she got lost in those blue eyes of his. She couldn't seem to stop staring at them. When she felt the silence around them she backed off and ran away. Kakashi stared at her curiously. He too got lost in her eyes. He didn't know what to do about it. Then he got an idea. He ran into town looking for the perfect thing to give her. _

"Where's he going Jumpsuit Wonder?" Naruto asked Gai in a very serious voice.

"He's....Jumpsuit Wonder?" Gai began to answer and then acknowledged the name Naruto had called him. Lee was extremely angered and Sakura put her hand to her forehead in disgust.

"Anyway...you'll see where he's going." Gai said ignoring Naruto's stupid comment. "Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here's the next chapter.

please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental

Chapter 7:

_"Kakashi don't come any closer!" Tsyuni yelled to her love as she was being dragged away by Orochimaru. _

_"NO! I'm come...ing." He attempted to get up and fell back to the ground in pain. "Yuni!" _

_"Kakashi!" she yelled back to him. "Don't come for me. It's a trap! Please, leave me here. I don't want to loose you. Please!" _

_Kakashi looked strangely at her and then passed out. _

The white haired ninja awoke with a start. He looked around and thought about that dream. It was different then what had happened 5 years ago on that very day.

"Is she trying to tell me something?" he said aloud. He thought about it and listened closely to the voice who told him to stay away. It was calmer, more serious and sounded a little older.

"It was really her. She contacted me." He thought to himself. He reluctantly took her advice and went home heavy-hearted.

*

Gai and the tree students walked through another portal appearing near a training ground.

"How does this answer where Kakashi Sensei went?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Gai answered.

"I'm getting really tired of your sensei saying that over and over, Bushy Brow." Naruto whispered to Lee.

"He has his reasons." Lee said in defense of his sensei.

"Well his reasons are dumb!" Lee began to get very angry with Naruto.

"They are not dumb!"

"You're sensei is dumb!"

"GAI SENSEI IS A GENIUS!" Lee punched Naruto in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto got up and tackled Lee to the ground.

"Knock it off you two. Otherwise you'll miss it."

They stopped in mid-fight. Naruto had Lee in a headlock and Lee had his legs wrapped around Naruto's stomach trying to make him let go.

"Look!" Sakura said as she saw Kakashi walking into the training area.

_"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said walking up to his team. _

_"You're always late." Said Tsyuni. He laughed at her comment. _

_"Yes I suppose this is true."_

_After the team had discussed their mission for the day they set of._

_"Tsyuni?" Kakashi said to her before she walked away._

_"Hmm?" she said as she turned around. _

_"Here." He handed her a wrapped package. She looked at it curiously but opened it. She pulled out a sky blue shawl with fringe at the end. She wondered why he got her a gift. She dropped the packaging to the ground and grabbed the shawl with her other hand. It was soft, and just warm enough to not make you sweat on a summer day. _

_"It's beautiful. But why would you give me this?" She asked him. _

_"I felt bad about what I had said yesterday about you being useless. I was only being sarcastic. I didn't realize how bad it hurt you until after I said it. I thought that I should get you something. I went into town and saw that and thought of you." He had a slight blush in his cheeks as he explained why he had gotten her the shawl. _

_She put it over her shoulders and let it hang there. She turned around a couple times and then smiled. _

_"I love it! Thank you." _

_"You're Welco..." he began to say but he was interrupted when he felt her lips against his cheek. She happily ran off with a huge smile on her face. He touched his cheek in shock of what she had done. He smiled himself, however no one could tell because of his mask. _

_"KAKASHI!?" Tsyuni yelled to him snapping him out of his daydream. He looked up at her, wondering what she wanted. "You coming?" _

_"Coming!" he ran to her and walked beside her._

_She looked up at his face and then back to her shawl. She grabbed it in her hand and smiled. She took his hand in hers as they walked together. He looked down at his hand when she grabbed it. He looked back at her; he got lost in her eyes again. He smiled and they walked off to their mission. _

"That was so sweet." Sakura said almost crying.

"I had no idea Kakashi Sensei was such a wimp!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Giving a gift to a girl to say he's sorry? I mean come on! How lamer can you get?! We might as well put a skirt on him and call him 'Ma'am'."

Sakura snapped out of her cute entrancement and got extremely mad at Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT!" she hit him on the head as hard as she could. "YOU KNOW ABSOLUTLY NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN!" She began to kick him while he was on the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled over and over. "Can someone help me here? Ow!"

"Sakura," Gai said calmly. "Stop beating up Naruto."

Sakura reluctantly backed off from Naruto. He got up and gently rubbed the huge bump on his head.

"Ow...note to self...don't criticize women." Saying that apparently deserved another smack on the head. Sakura smiled smugly.

"I'm happy now!"

"Come on you three; it's time to go home." He opened up another portal and walked through it without another word. They wanted to stay and see more of Kakashi's life, but they had no choice but to leave. So, they followed Gai through the portal back home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: whoo i have another chapter. i'm on a roll! i'm beginning to type chapter 9 today :D i'm getting close to ending this. i'm thinking i'll have 10 chapters....maybe 11 depending on how it pans out.

please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 8:

"Why did we have to come back?" Sakura asked Gai. Her eyes widened when she saw him leaning on a chair.

"That Jutsu takes up a lot more power then you think." He said sitting down. "Wait!" he said to the Genin as they began to leave the room.

The three of them turned around wondering what Gai wanted.

"You don't know everything." He took a deep breath and sat up a little in his chair. "I wanted to show u more, but I didn't have any more chakra." He motioned for them to sit down in front of him and they did.

"Tsyuni dropped out from being a ninja. She began to realize she didn't have what it takes to be one. She couldn't apply herself. And she didn't have the heart to kill people in any way. So she hung around Kakashi all the time. She went on missions with him, stood by his side. Some have said that she only gave up the title of being a ninja to prove that she was unlike her family. Others say she secretly trained with Kakashi. No one knows for sure. Then that one day. Orochimaru came and killed her, or so we thought."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi has gone after her." He got up quickly; being Gai he wanted to show off. "And we must stop him!" he ran out the door only to run into Sasuke. Both of them fell to the ground in pain.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in happiness. "You're ok!" she smiled a big smile toward her unrequited love.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said sleepily. He had just gotten out of the hospital after all. "Where's Kakashi?"

"We were just about to go after him." Sakura explained.

"What did I miss?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Well, we went into Kakashi's memories and found out he fell in love with this chick we thought was dead but is not apparently and now Kakashi's gone after her."

"What are we waiting for? Come on let's get going, loser." He said under his breath as he ran out the door.

"YEAH! That's the spirit Sas...wait! Did he just call me a loser again!

"I'd figure you'd be used to it by now." Sakura said as she followed Sasuke out the door.

"Sakura...thinks I'm a loser too?" he said sadly.

"If it matters, I think you're a loser too." Lee said gleefully as he walked out the door.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could in anger.

"Naruto calm down. This isn't about you; it's about Kakashi." Gai said as he left.

"You're right, Spandex Man!" he said as he walked happily. As he walked out he saw a pair of angry eyes staring at him. He began to get very scared.

"Don't...make fun of...my ...CLOTHES!!" Gai screamed as loud as he could in Naruto's face.

"Knock it off you two." Sasuke said. "Look." He pointed to a man walking with his head down coming toward them.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled to her sensei. He looked up and saw his squad and rival standing in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I saw you had gone after Tsyuni so we were gonna save you." Gai explained.

"How do they know about Tsyuni, Gai?" he asked angrily.

"They were worried about you. So I used the memory travel jutsu."

"You did WHAT?!" he grabbed Gai's collar and lifted him slightly off the ground.

"Are you upset that you couldn't find you're precious Tsyuni?" a voice said from behind Kakashi. He dropped Gai and quickly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Orochimaru, what do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh it's quite simple, I want to watch you suffer." He pulled his sword out of mouth and held it out in a battle stance. The Genin and Gai tried to get ready to help Kakashi, but he held them back.

"Stay out of this." He said in a serious voice as he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan. "This is personal!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: whoo another song :D the song is from the movie Anastasia.

please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 9:

Kakashi made a few hand signs and a ball of lightening appeared in his hand. He ran towards Orochimaru and he dodged the attack quite easily. Orochimaru slashed with his sword and Kakashi dodged in just the nick of time.

"What do you mean watch me suffer?" Kakashi asked as he was battling Orochimaru. He made no reply. He did however knock him to the ground in front of his squad. Kakashi made the same hand signs as before and lightening appeared in his hand once again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Orochimaru said mockingly. Kakashi held his hand in place and stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, if you attack me," he waved his hand in an upward motion toward the ground in front of him. A big glass case appeared, with Tsyuni inside. "You're girlfriend will die."

"Yuni?" he whispered. "No, it can't be you. It's a trick." He powered up his lightening blade and began to run towards Orochimaru who was hiding behind the glass case.

(At the Beginning-Donna Lewis and Richard Marx)

"_We were strangers, _

_Starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_."

She had begun to sing one of the songs they had sung together. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yuni?" He has seemed confused. He powered down his lightening blade.

"_Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_."

She had finished her part of the song and smiled at him. She mouthed to him 'I need your help'. So he began to sing.

"_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart_"

He sang and his friend's mouths dropped open. He did have a wonderful voice. She began to harmonize with him.

_"When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start..." _

"What's going on?" Orochimaru asked in agony grabbing his head. And they continued to sing. __

"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey.

_"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_."

Tsyuni reached out her hand to Kakashi and began to sing her part.

_"We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure."_

Kakashi walked slowly toward her, never breaking eye contact with her as he sang.

_"Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true."_

Their hands tried to touch each other but the glass got in the way. They still stared into each other's eyes and sang together.

_"Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you._

"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey.

"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."  
  
Orochimaru fell to the ground in agony screaming and clenching his forehead. Naruto was about to ask what was going on, but then he remembered her singing power she spoke of. He had no idea it would do this. His thoughts were interrupted when they began to sing again.

_"I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

The glass standing in the way of them shattered to a million pieces. Their hands clasped together and they continued to sing.

_"Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey._

"I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."

"Master? What's going on?" Kabuto came when he heard his master's screams of pain. He was very curious why he was taken down only by a singing voice.

"Not now my disciple. Just take me out of here before you fall under the spell." He said in agony. Kabuto picked up his master and escaped.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you..."_

"Yuni. I...I can't believe it's really you." Kakashi said to his love.

"Kakashi!" she cried and flung her body into his arms. He wrapped his arms protectively around her body. He bent his neck down slightly so his head was resting on hers. He had waiting five years for her touch; he wanted to savor this moment.

"Well isn't this sweet? The two long lost lovers together again. I'm so disappointed." A mysterious voice said from behind them.

"You?!" Tsyuni said after she had turned around to see who it was. "What do you want from me?"

"It's rather simple. I want you....dead."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so i thought I updated when i didn't. sorry it's taken a while to update again.....boy i'm blowing it lately. please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 10:

"Why do you want her dead Itachi?" Kakashi asked him.

"It's rather obvious. I need to kill the entire Uchiha family. All of the family." He looked directly at Tsyuni.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open along with everyone else besides Kakashi. Gai didn't even know she was an Uchiha. Tsyuni turned around and opened her mouth to explain to Sasuke but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? 'Hey I'm your long lost sister who fell in love with your sensei!' It may be true but it really isn't the appropriate thing to say at this time. She turned her attention back to Itachi.

"Oh I see she hasn't told you. Has she, brother?" Itachi said mockingly to Sasuke. "She's our older sister. Yes, she is older then me. But she will never be more powerful then me."

Tsyuni ran to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You were so young when I left. I thought it best if you didn't know I existed." She hung her head in shame.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

Before she could answer, Itachi interrupted.

"She was disowned from the Uchiha family. We wouldn't even let her keep the Uchiha name."

"All because I couldn't use the stupid Sharingan?! It made no sense!' she said with anger, walking away from Sasuke.

"The Sharingan was an Uchiha trait. And you couldn't use it."

She thought for a moment, and then had a revelation.

"You were the one who made me leave. Not Mom and Dad. It was your idea from the beginning. What did you tell them?"

Itachi wasn't all that surprised that she had figured it out.

"I told them that you had attempted to kill me. They considered you a threat instead of me. I suggested that you be disowned and banished from the family; and they did." He smiled as her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Speechless? I hoped you would be."

"I always knew you would be a bad seed Itachi. But I didn't know you would go this far. I mean making my own parents disown me, that's one thing. But when I heard that you had killed the entire clan, I was appalled. I never figured someone who I watched grow up from a little baby could do such a thing to his own family!"

"Oh grow up!" Itachi said angrily.

"Me? Grow up?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Look who's talking, _little_ brother!"

Itachi threw kunai knives in her direction. She jumped to the side to get out of the way.

"You are an inept ninja with no skills!" he said as he swung punches at her. She concentrated and dodged each one. He get fed up with going easy on her and swung at her blind spot knocking her to the ground.

"Yuni!" Kakashi yelled. He ran towards Itachi but the rouge Uchiha knocked him out cold.

"You'll pay for that!" Said a strong voice from the ground behind him. Itachi looked curiously behind him and saw a wall of water being thrown at him at high speed. Having no time to react, he was knocked back by the wall of water.

Frazzled, he got up wondering what hit him. He looked over where the wall of water came from. He saw his older sister with an evil scowl on her face. He didn't know she could something like that. He was surprised, and in pain.

"You will never harm Kakashi on my watch!" she reached behind her toward the lake and the water began to rise from it. She flung her hand toward Itachi, knocking him back on his back. She ran over to him with water trailing her. She began close combat with her brother using her water to attack and block.

He grabbed her hands and made her loose control of the water. He smiled deviously and flipped her to the ground. He laughed evilly. He bent down and picked her up by her collar. Kakashi slowly got up to help her but he was bent over in pain from the blow that Itachi had given him before.

Tsyuni saw him in pain and then she felt an anger inside her that she hadn't felt before. She grabbed the hand that was holding her in the air. Itachi looked at her hand on his. Then he looked up at her face. His eyes widened at what he saw. He saw the eyes, the Uchiha eyes. He saw the Sharingan.

She flipped him behind her. Then they began extreme close combat. Itachi pushed her against a tree and began to use his Mangyeko Sharingan. She felt a pounding pain in her head. Then she blacked out. She looked around and saw a red all around her. Then she saw Itachi standing in front of her.

"Not even your precious Kakashi can resist this." He said with a small chuckle. "Yes, but I think you have forgotten one very important detail." She looked up with the Sharingan in her eyes. "I'm more powerful then you." Then the red disappeared and she looked into Itachi's eyes as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Arrest him!" Kakashi yelled. Guards appeared and grabbed his unconscious body and jumped away as fast as they appeared.

Tsyuni smiled with content. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"YUNI!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whoo another chapter. ok so the next chapter is the last chapter. :( HOWEVER i'm already planning a sequel!!! YAY!!! the sequel will be funnier i think...i'm not quite sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and whatever other ppl are in charge of Naruto. However, i do own Tsyuni. she is my own character. Any likeness between her and any characters from the show are purely coincidental.

Chapter 11:

Tsyuni stirred on her bed. Her eyes slowly opened. She squinted to adjust to the light. She then realized what had happened. She looked around franticly for Kakashi. Then she saw him asleep in a chair next to her bed. She smiled to herself. He looked adorable when he was asleep. Oh how she missed seeing his face.

He began to stir in his chair and then she knew it was explanation time. He murmured a little bit; then opened his eye.

"Yuni, you're up." He said with relief in his voice.

"How long was I out?" she asked with a smile.

"3 days. Everyone is wondering exactly what happened. And so am I."

"I'll explain. But I only want to do it once. So please get everyone in here first."

"You want to do it now?"

"Why not?"

Kakashi shrugged and went to the door to get a nurse to get the others.

"Kakashi, wait!" she said excitedly. He turned around and went back to her bed. He grabbed her hand thinking something was wrong. He looked into her eyes, but he didn't see the pain or torment he was expecting. He saw the eyes that she had looked at him with just before Orochimaru attacked.

"What is it darling?" He said in a loving voice.

"I missed you. So much." She strained a little to push herself off the bed. She grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his mask with the other. She pulled down his mask and looked at his face. The face he would only let her see.

She felt his lips with her fingertips. She pulled his head down gently and kissed him. All of the feelings that they had stored up inside for each other all those years they were apart came out in that one kiss. He wrapped his hands in her hair. They slowly pulled apart and smiled.

"Go get the others." She said quietly, still slightly winded from that kiss. She leaned back to the bed. She thought about what she was going to say. She thought of how she was going to tell her story. She decided she might as well start at the beginning.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her little brother, his teammates, Gai, and his look alike came into the room. Kakashi led them to her and took his seat in the chair placed next to her bed.

"Well I guess all of you want an explanation huh?"

"Well YEAH!" Naruto blurted out. Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

"Go ahead. Tell your story." She said while glaring at Naruto.

"I guess it's just best to start at the beginning." Tsyuni began. "Well, Itachi was born when I was 4 years old. When I wanted to go to ninja school, somehow he had insisted that I'd stay home with him. So I was homeschooled. Even as Itachi went to the academy, they still had me be homeschooled.

"So then Sasuke was born. Itachi seemed resentful to have a younger brother. When Sasuke was about 1 and a half I would guess. I was confronted by my parents. They told me that I had done something to Itachi with the Sharingan. And I said that I couldn't use it. Then we got into this giant argument that ended with me being disowned from the family.

"Then I ended up in an orphanage in the village. A nice family adopted me. I took up their name and went to the ninja academy. I was the outcast because I couldn't use ninjustu, genjutsu, and I wasn't strong enough to really use taijutsu correctly. And to practice these I had to apply myself. Which wasn't something I was good at. I ended up passing on my singing jutsu and my water jutsu. Things I've always been able to do but I was never sure why. To this day I still don't understand. But anyway, I was on Kakashi's squad and we bonded. He gave me my blue shawl and I hadn't taken it off until I had gotten captured."

"Did you quit being a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Gai told us you may have just been secretly been working with Kakashi." Sakura added.

"Did you just quit to abandon your family name?" Naruto said excitedly.

Tsyuni laughed at their excitement.

"What did you fill their heads with Gai?" she asked.

Gai laughed himself and put his hand behind his head.

"The usual." He said sheepishly.

"I did quit being a ninja. However I did hang out with Kakashi's squad all the time. We were never apart. By this time we were falling in love." She and Kakashi both blushed at her comment. "Um, as I was saying. We couldn't stand to be apart. So I went on missions with him, watched him train. And occasionally he tried to teach me stuff. But eventually he gave up because he knew I was hopeless."

"You weren't hopeless." Kakashi said. Tsyuni gave him the look. "Ok you were." A sea of laughter came through the room.

"Oh where was I?" she said laughing. "Oh yes. So um, it was the day of our wedding when Orochimaru attacked."

"WEDDING?!" Naruto yelled. "KAKASHI-SENSEI? WEDDING?" he was silent for a minute. Then he burst out laughing.

Sakura smacked him upside the head knocking him to the ground.

"Continue." She said calmly.

"Ok..." Tsyuni didn't expect that kind of reaction. "Anyway, yes it was at our wedding. Kakashi was just about to 'kiss the bride' when he came. There was destruction, chaos, people dying everywhere. I was being dragged away from Kakashi and I reached for his hand but I missed it by a hair. My shawl, which was tied around the hip of my wedding dress, had fallen off. I couldn't get free from Orochimaru's grasp.

"Then I was knocked unconscious. I woke up in different clothes. I didn't even want to think about how that happened. I looked around to figure out where I was. All I saw was a dark room and a single window. I tried to reach the window but I was stopped by Orochimaru. He looked at me with this devious look. Everything after that was a blur.

"The next thing I remember I was in a room. I was older, taller and it had been 5 years. Apparently I was frozen in some sort of device. But now I'm back. And I don't think I've been this happy since my wedding day." She smiled at Kakashi, then at her little brother. "Speaking of which," she turned back to her love. "Kakashi." She smiled slyly.

"What?" He said a little worried.


End file.
